TWiNS
by Zeta Harmony
Summary: Possibly the only NiGHTS fanfic without a single Fanmade or Mary Sue to be found. This fanfic shows what happened in NiGHTS before the game started. Please Comment!


Disclaimer: NiGHTS into Dreams, NiGHTS, Reala, Wizeman and other related characters are (c) to SonicTeam and Sega Enterprises Ltd. This story belongs to Amber Freeman (Magicathirteen@hotmail.com), the story may not be copied without her express permission.  
  
  
  
~"TWiNS"~  
  
  
  
~Written by Amber "Outrageous Conduct" Freeman~  
  
  
  
*Splash Garden*  
  
  
  
Once upon a time.....  
  
  
  
....It was a great view. The beach seemed to go on forever with the waves happily playing on the shore. And the water bubbles floated gently, waiting to reflect the morning light into a myriad of colours. The songs of the Pians danced with a light breeze as the sun slowly rose.  
  
He stood there, alone. He was tall figure, but to put an exact measurement would be impossible. His blue robes waved in the wind and his hands, all six of them, swayed in thought. He looked deeply into the sunrise, but he wasn't really looking at it. A Pian, who was happily sweeping the ground, came up to him.  
  
"Wizeman." The Pian's voice sounded more like a singing then talking. "What are you looking at? You should be paying attention to the pretty sun!"  
  
Wizeman let out a huge sigh and looked down at the small Pian. "You would not understand little one, the thoughts in my mind easily block out the sunlight, or any other sight of this fair land." The Wizeman's voice seemed to shake the land, even though he spoke softly.  
  
The Pian tried to regain it's balance and spoke again. "Tell me about it Sir, perhaps I could help you."  
  
The Wizeman knew that the Pian couldn't really help, but he spoke anyway. "I am worried about this land. I have been protecting Nightopia also long as I can remember. I have created Guardians out of pure dreams to protect it at all times. I wish I could do this forever, but..." The Wizeman paused, for he was struggling with a thought. "But...I can feel it. My time is coming. I don't know how or when, but it is on the horizon. I want to stop it ...I wish could stop but...but it is coming."  
  
The Pian frowned deeply, for all the creatures loved the Wizeman, and the very thought of him going was heartbreaking! Between sniffles the Pian choked out, "So…that's...why you're so sad Sir...." The Pian started crying softly, and was greatly surprised when one of the Wizeman's hands picked him up.  
  
"Do not cry yet little one! I am still here, and I wish you would save your tears for when I go. Anyway, that is not the reason for my thoughts." The Wizeman rocked the Pian in his hand till it stopped crying and started listening to his words again.  
  
"When I go, I need somebody to take over protecting for me. There are the guardians, but they have no real free will of their own. If I told them to jump off a cliff they wouldn't even bother to find out which one, and just start jumping off the first one they could find! No. I need somebody who cares about this land, who has the power to protect it, and, most importantly a mind of their own! Bu there is not a single person in all of Nightopia who fits this description..."  
  
The Wizeman fell silent again. The Pian looked up and said something that changed the fate of all Nightopia. "So why don't you just make one?"  
  
The Wizeman blinked, which was a neat trick since he really didn't have any eyes. "Huh?"  
  
The Pian smiled. "You created those Guardians out of pure dreams, right? So why don't you just make one that has free will and stuff and let him take over!" So happy was the Pian for thinking up such smart thoughts it kept talking. "Why, you could make two new protectors! Or three, or four, or even a dozen! That way there's lots of people to protect it!" The Pian gave a smile then started sweeping the Wizeman's hand.  
  
The Wizeman thought over what the Pain said. "That could work."  
  
The Pian jumped down from his hand and kept sweeping.  
  
"That could work!"  
  
The sun rose into the sky and shone upon Nightopia, the World of Dreams.  
  
"THAT COULD WORK!"  
  
***  
  
The Guardian's were created by Wizeman to help protect Nightopia and all who live there. They are the strongest, most powerful, and bravest of all the dreams and happily obeyed their master Wizeman and did whatever he told them to do.  
  
Right at the moment the Guardians were crammed together on a ledge just above a small valley looking down, trying to figure out what Wizeman was up to. This was after they went down into the valley and asked Wizeman nicely if they could spy on him. Anything else just wouldn't have been right! Well, they would have been looking down if it wasn't for the fact is was so dark they really couldn't see each other nevertheless down in the valley.  
  
Jackle, the youngest of the Guardians, commented on this. "Um...wasn't it just a bright sunny day a few minutes ago?"  
  
Puffy, the token female of the group, gave a sigh. "Fifteen to be exact. Those new Guardians Wizeman is making must be powerful if he needs all this dream energy....Anyone remember where we are?"  
  
Gulpo, a fish out of water with the Guardians, took a few breaths. "Since I'm one, in water, and two, floating in the air, and three, living, I think it's safe to say that we're in Splash Garden."  
  
Gillwing, the oldest of the Guardians, gave a sigh. "I hate this! Not also is it super dark out, but he's doing this without even telling us! He told me about you guys when you were all made!"  
  
Klawz, the elected insane one, leaned far over the edge and gave a shout. "Hey! There's some light down there! It's starting!"  
  
Through the darkness two points of light glowed in the valley. Their weak light was enough to show Wizeman, who was standing nearby. The Wizeman slowly began to chant and the lights began to twinkle and grow brighter and larger with the sound of the Wizeman's words.  
  
Puffy hopped to get a better view. "No doubt about it, he's making something...but...something's different..."  
  
Jackle squinted his eyes and could make out a small humanoid figure in each light. "What are you doing Wize..." Jackle muttered to himself. He felt a small tug at his cape and looked down.  
  
All he could really see was a softly glowing gold ring, but he could guess what it was. "What is it, Pian? Can't you see that something big is going on?"  
  
The Pian dropped it's broom at the tone of Jackle's voice but was able to squeak out "I just want to know if the Wizeman was really making those new Protectors."  
  
Off to the side Jackle could hear Gulpo give a chuckle. "First, little Broom-Pian, itss Guardian. If he was really making 'Protectors' he would have to use-  
  
"So much energy it would knock out all the light in Nightopia?" Chimed Jackle and Klawz together with the same thought.  
  
Gulpo thought for a moment. "Well, yes, it would and anyway he would have told us that he was making new Protectors right?  
  
Gillwing and Puffy then chimed in with a "Not unless he wanted it to be a surprise. He does stuff like that."  
  
Gulpo shook his head. "Naw! Anyway, he's the Protector! He wouldn't go about making new ones right? Right?"  
  
They all stood there for a moment, silent, thinking, looking at the beautiful light below. Then, all at once, the lights shrank into two tiny points of light and almost disappeared altogether. The Guardians sat there confused for a sec and leaned over a bit more into the valley to try to get a good look on what was happening. Except Gillwing, who was backed off a little from the edge, and was thinking back to when the other Guardians where created, and how after each one was done there was a small flash of lig-  
  
"EVERYBODY DOWN!" Gillwing screamed just before the blinding light exploded and covered most of Nightopia. That, and the Wizeman's happy laughter of a job well done.  
  
***  
  
At first, I was nothing.  
  
Just dreams, hopes, wishes, emotions, nonsense, thoughts, ideas....just that.  
  
And then, I WAS.  
  
I wasn't too sure what I was, but I defiantly had a headache.  
  
I was surrounded by darkness, which was a mystery until I figured out that I had my eyes closed. I could feel sunlight and wind on my face and I could hear voices to the side talking. I searched my brain for something, anything! I didn't like the idea of just popping into existence. I searched every corner of my mind till I found something. It was just a name, but it was better then nothing.  
  
"Wizeman?"  
  
The voices stopped. Did I say that out loud? Damn.  
  
I heard footsteps, and the voices began again, this time nearer. Maybe I should open my eyes......  
  
"It's....it's....waking up!" Said a high-pitched scratchy voice.  
  
A large shadow passed over me and blocked out any light. "So it is." Said a deep, thoughtful voice. "He must be confused. Let me stand him up." I felt a hand pick me up by the back and set me down on my wobbly feet? He? So I'm officially a he. That's a start. I opened my eyes.  
  
I saw blue. It took me a second to realize I was looking at blue robes. I strained my neck up and saw what looked like half of a white sun look down at me. It smiled without a mouth. "You are wake. Welcome to Nightopia. You will be given the grand tour once your twin wakes up. For now, get used to existing."  
  
I stumbled away for the figure. That was Wizeman, I guessed. With a tumble I fell on the ground. Above me the...um...land spread out for miles. To my left there was a water bubble floating above me, and for the first time I could see my reflection.  
  
And black and red body with a white face stared back at me.  
  
"I almost forgot." Said the Wizeman. "Your name. I made you and your twin to balance each other out. Your twin is more of the dreamer, while you're going to be more realistic. Your twin is going to be NiGHTS, and you." He stood over me, to get the full dramatic effect.  
  
"Shall be Reala."  
  
***  
  
*Spring Valley*  
  
"HEY REALA! CATCH!"  
  
The voice was light and high pitched, and sounded close. Reala turned around fast enough to get a dirt ball square in the face. The voice began to laugh sweetly and disappeared before Reala could get a good look at who the voice belonged to. "Damn." He cursed as he wiped the dirt off his face.  
  
It started out a nice day. At least he thought it was a nice day, he really didn't have any other days to compare it to. Reala was getting used to the idea of existing when he got the news that his twin woke up and they were to meet in Spring Valley. Reala sat on the ground at thought over what happened. He didn't even flinch when another dirt ball hit him.  
  
He was ridding Gilliwig, flying along towards the valley when he thought he heard a shout from below. He leaned over carefully to see what was up and saw a Pian just flying along side singing. He was about to give a shout to Gilliwig that nothing was wrong when that damn Pian grabbed his arm! Gilliwig, trying to help, tried to shake the Pian off but only succeeded in shaking HIM off. After a quick fall Reala then found himself lost and being pelted by dirt balls.  
  
"At least......Itcan'tgetanyworse!" After saying this Reala quickly hit the ground to avoid the five dirtballs flying over his head. Reala let out a triumphant "HA!" before the mud hit him. Again the sweet laughter echoed from above.  
  
***  
  
Reala began to walk around. Spring Valley wasn't that bad of a place, he decided. Some odd looking trees, floating stones, small streams, flying windmills. "If it wasn't for the fact the Pians are playing 'Hit Reala with dirt balls' this would be a very nice place." He noted to himself. He walked along till he hit a hill with a tree on it. He felt something at the back of his head nag him and he stopped walking at began to look carefully at the tree. He looked at it for a while, thinking to himself. After a while of this standing there he spoke outloud.  
  
"Here's the thing that's bugging me." He said to the Pians who ducked behind a bush when spotted. "This tree has roots on its top and bottom, and leaves in its middle." He walked over to a bush and pulled out a surprised looking Pian that dropped a dirt ball out of its hands. "Now, Pian, is this tree normal?"  
  
The Pian looked at his friends for an answer, they all motioned with their hands either the answer, or that they didn't know, or that they all had pancakes for breakfast. The Pian said in a quite, nervous, singsong voice "Yes?".  
  
Reala gave a sigh. "Yes. It's normal. Perfectly normal. So why do I think it's weird?" The Pian began to answer but Reala interrupted it. "Why do I think that there shouldn't be flying windmills? Why do I think it's weird that I'm being pelted with dirt balls by strange little creatures that don't even seem to have a purpose? Why does the fact that I've only existed for an hour but I act like I've been alive for years bug me? WHY AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO THINKS THIS PLACE IS INSANE!"  
  
The Pian let out a squeak of pain and Reala realized that he was crushing its arm. "I suppose that a Pian like you wouldn't understand." He placed it on the ground and handed it its dirt ball. "Go run off and attack me or something." The Pian disappeared into the bushes. Reala shook his head sadly. "The Wizeman is right. I am the realistic one..." With one look at the tree he ran off again just as the next wave of dirtballs began to fly.  
  
***  
  
Reala stood on one of the hills, scanning the land. "Hmm." He said out loud to himself. "It all looks the same. Besides the occasional windmill of course."  
  
He sat down under a shade of a tree, looking out for Pians. He hasn't seen any in a while. "They must be plotting. And where the hell is my twin anyway? I bet he's-"  
  
Reala was then cut off from an apple hitting on the head. Without looking up he tried talking again. "I bet he's-"  
  
Another apple hit him. Square on top of his head. "I think I know where this is going." He looked up into the branches, which swayed in the wind. "This isn't an apple tree." He got up slowly and looked deeper into the branches. He thought he saw something. "The only way that an apple could hit me if it was if DROPPED IT ON ME!" Reala lunged up to grab a branch and got a foot in the face instead.  
  
Reala hit the ground and saw a figure fly out of the tree. It was a tall, thin, purple being with two horns on its head just like Reala. In fact, Reala thought, he looks a lot like me.  
  
The figure did a little spin and said 'What's the matter Reala? Haven't learned to fly yet?" the figure let out a giggle and floated towards Reala and reached out its hand. "Let me help you up. Sorry if I hurt you. I'm your sister NiGHTS."  
  
Reala got up and began to check for injuries. That kick hurt! "And you sent the Pians to attack me because...?"  
  
NiGHTS gave a smile. "Ah! You figured out it me! Well, I was bored from waiting around for you to show up so I got all the Pians together and decided to have some fun once you showed up!" NiGHTS paused, thinking. "You're no fun to fight you know. You didn't even try to fight back!"  
  
Reala's brain caught up with his ears. "Sister?" He looked at the flying figure.  
  
NiGHTS shrugged. "Well, we WERE created at the same time so I figured- "  
  
"You're a girl?"  
  
***  
  
Gilliwig flew over Spring Valley, continuing his search to find Reala. "Where is he?" Gilliwig grumble loudly to himself. "If Wizeman finds out...." He shook his head which took a couple of minutes to do. "Naw! I'll find him! He'll pop up soon." He flew along for a while, when suddenly a scream sounded from below. He arched his back and looked down.  
  
He saw Reala running across the fields, obviously in a state of panic. Behind him was a small army of Pians all happily laughing, singing, and running while throwing dirt balls. Behind them all was NiGHTS flying, who was shouting "SO I'M A GUY HUH? THIS MEANS WAR! PIANS! HOLD NO QUATER! HAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
Gilliwig smiled. "Wonder why Reala's panicking like that? She's just playing around. Even her voice shows that!" He stopped and let the small attacking army, with panicking enemy, to disappear off the horizon. "Nothing to worry about, those two will be friends before anyone knows it."  
  
***  
  
*Mystic Forest*  
  
He sat on the ancient alter, whose purpose was lost in the misty realm or time. The ruins where all over this part of the forest, grown over by the trees over the centuries. Time has taken its toll on the once grand temples. Even the mightiest of the ruins could easily be broken with the slightest touch. He looked around. No Pians dared to follow him here, and he has easily lost his sister. When he was sure that not a single living thing was near, he stood up on the alter.  
  
"I hate this place." Proclaimed Reala.  
  
There. He said it. He was hoping that he couldn't, that it would just end somewhere in his throat. The words didn't scare him. It was the fact that he had to tell this to Wizeman that scared him. He took another deep breath and began practicing.  
  
"This world, Nightopia, it is beautiful. Its land, its sky, its...ceiling. The creatures, the plants, everything is beautiful. But it's also...just...WRONG!"  
  
The last word echoed through the forest. Reala paused to listen for anything, but all was silent. He continued. "It's wrong. There's no point to any of this! There's those Pians, who serve no purpose! None! All they do is play all day! And that purple sea that locks the world in. What purpose do any of those things have?" Pause. "AND NOT TO MENTION THE FACT THAT THERE'S A FREAKING CEILING!" Reala breathed hard and calmed himself down. "You...you...you made me realistic Wizeman. And I'm afraid that's why I can't stand this place. I can't be a Protecter, Wizeman. Let NiGHTS take over. She loves this world more anyway..." Reala's voice trailed of into nothingness.  
  
Then the alter opened up and Reala fell in.  
  
***  
  
"You know, when I asked you to go get Reala, I meant that you were to go up to him and say that NiGHTS wanted to speak to him, not to open up a trap door under him." NiGHTS helped Reala up off the floor and turned to Clawz. "Now what do you say?"  
  
Clawz gave a sigh. "I'm sorry that I almost broke your neck Reala. Can I go now?" Clawz disappeared into the darkness before NiGHTS could even answer.  
  
Reala looked around. He appeared to be in a cave, but it was hard to tell because the only light came from the red jewel on NiGHTS chest. "NiGHTS, why did you bring me here?"  
  
NiGHTS smiled. "There's something I want to show you. It's really important. I don't even think that Wizeman knows about it!" NiGHTS grabbed his hand and lead him deeper into the cave.  
  
Reala stopped. "NiGHTS....did you hear anything I said? On the alter? Isn't this place under it?"  
  
NiGHTS smiled. "What's in this cave brother, will change your opinion on everything!" She gave a happy spin and dragged him even faster.  
  
***  
  
When NiGHTS stopped Reala saw that she came to a large wall.  
  
"Watch this!" NiGHTS closed her eyes and her gem began to glow brighter and brighter till the glow filled up the passageway. Reala saw that there was writing on the wall. Well...it kinda looked like writing. It would be best described if somebody tried to draw with words. NiGHTS's smile got bigger.  
  
"It's an ancient language! It took me all day to figure out what it said." NiGHTS motioned with her arms. "Apparently, many many many years ago all of Mystic Forest was covered with temples. But time has destroyed most of it, and this is the only writing I could find."  
  
Reala looked at it closely. "Well? What does it say?"  
  
NiGHTS took a deep breath. "It's basically the rules for Nightopia. It says: In order for the waking world and Nightopia to remain in balance, these rules must be followed. Nothing shall harm the Pians. They are the dream creators, they supply this world with life and the waking world with dreams. The Wake-Dreamers must be respected, for they are the only things that can cross the purple ocean and link our two worlds together. And the Ideyas MUST NOT BE ABUSED! They must only be used by the Wake-Dreamers, and if anyone else uses the Ideyas it will surely lead to disaster."  
  
Reala looked NiGHTS right in the eye. "You know what this is NiGHTS?" NiGHTS shook her head.  
  
Reala gave a huge smile. "This is Nightopia's purpose! The meaning of the Pians and dreams! And a Waking world! A new world."  
  
NiGHTS quickly looked back at the wall. She couldn't help it. The red light gave a strange, almost evil gleam to Reala's eyes. Reala looked back at the wall. "But there's one thing that still bugs me. One thing unanswered. What do those scribbles in the corner say?"  
  
NiGHTS stared at it closely and said: "Memo to self. Try to Figure out why the hell there's a ceiling on this world."  
  
***  
  
*Frozen Bell*  
  
"Reala sat alone, high on a mountain. The wind went whoosh and swish and all those other wind noises. The evil gleam in his eye gleamed once more. For Reala was thinking deep, evil, thoughts. Thoughts that could change everyone and everything! He was thinking...DadaDA! What the heck is a Parsnip? Is it a veggie? An animal? Or is it a state of mind-"  
  
"NiGHTS, if you don't stop narrating right now I'll shove you off the bleeding mountain."  
  
NiGHTS frowned and floated a bit away from Reala. "Geez Reala, you've been in a bad mood for almost a week! Come on! We're surrounded by snow! Let's go play! We could go sledding! Look!" NiGHTS did a quick spin and fell onto the snow, now transformed into a sled.  
  
Reala gave her a quick glance. "You can morph?"  
  
NiGHTS jumped into the air and returned into her normal form. "You could too if you practiced and stopped moping around all day! I mean, you've just learned how to fly!"  
  
Reala got up and began to walk away. NiGHTS gave a spin. "Hey! Where are you going Reala?"  
  
Reala stopped but didn't turn around. "I'm going to go speak with Wizeman. Go sledding with the Pians." Reala jumped into the air and flew off, not as fancy as NiGHTS would have done it but he went nevertheless.  
  
NiGHTS floated for a second. She was worried about her brother. "Wonder what's bugging him? Maybe I should just leave him alone till he gets over the blues."  
  
NiGHTS did a paraloop and headed towards the Pians, who were awaiting their sled. She never did do any narrating again, which was a shame because she was one the mark with Reala. Except for the Parsnip part, of course.  
  
***  
  
"Wizeman, may I ask you a question?"  
  
The Wizeman looked at Reala, who was sitting on a nearby hill so he could look him in the face. Wizeman nodded. "That writing that NiGHTS found...it said not to abuse the power of the Ideyas. And something about Wake-Dreamers. What did all of that mean?"  
  
The Wizeman smiled and stepped closer to Reala. "Reala," Wizeman's voice boomed "I have always admired you for asking questions, to try to find a meaning of it all. NiGHTS should learn a lesson from you. And yet, you could learn a lesson from NiGHTS, too. Come with me."  
  
Wizeman floated along the ground, leading Reala to an empty field covered with snow. "Now, Reala. What do you see?"  
  
Reala shrugged. "An empty field covered with snow."  
  
Wizeman smiled again. "Look at it again, and tell me what you don't see."  
  
Confused as he was Reala looked again and didn't see a teenage girl with long brown hair in a ponytail wearing a green jacket walking through the field happily singing about yellow submarines. Reala looked again. He could see through the girl.  
  
"That, Reala, is a Wake-Dreamer. She is aware that she is dreaming, and has power over her dream. Unfortunately, she lacks an Ideya, so she is stuck in her own dream and cannot see, feel, or interact with Nightopia."  
  
Reala walked up to the girl and studied her closer. He could see four different colour lights fly around her. She also didn't seem able to see him. "What are Ideyas, Wizeman?"  
  
Wizeman thought for a second and said "Tap her on the shoulder and see for yourself."  
  
Reala thought that his hand would go through her, but he reached over tapped her. The girl jumped a foot turned around and-  
  
They were in what looked like a school hallway. The girl looked at him strangely. "Neil? What on earth are you doing-oh yeah, that's right. I'm dreaming." She frowned and thought to herself. Reala looked down at himself. He wasn't Reala anymore. "Dream-Neil." The girl said "Do you know they way out? As much fun dreaming is I do need to wake up."  
  
Reala shrugged. "Try an exit" Said a voice that definitely wasn't his.  
  
She looked around and walked up to a door which the sign 'Exit' was hanging above. With a quick "Yappa!" The girl ran out the door and the hallway left with her.  
  
Wizeman walked up to Reala. "That girl had four Ideyas. She could bend her dream to her will. She even could change your looks when you went into her dream. But if she only had the rarest Ideya of all, the Red Ideya of courage, she would have been able to walk through Nightopia. Maybe even change it with her will. Do you understand now Reala?"  
  
Reala smiled. "Yes. Yes I do. I have a lot to think over now. Goodbye." Reala flew off to the edge of Frozen Bell. On his way he stopped to look at a Pian, who at the sight of Reala's smile screamed and ran.  
  
***  
  
This Wake-Dreamer was a small boy, who was playing with a dream only he could see. He never did see the shadow fall over him. Or the hand that reached out for the four different colour lights that danced around him. Even when the boy disappeared he didn't know what was going on. Reala knew though. But he didn't care. He was too busy playing with his new Ideyas.  
  
***  
  
*Soft Museum*  
  
Soft Museum was NiGHTS favorite place. It was a huge park: stone walkways, artwork throughout, and enough trees to provide shade for everybody. And not to mention the museum! It was filled with countless pieces and was the perfect place to practice flying. NiGHTS spent a lot of afternoons here, and would even sometimes drag one of the Guardians with her. They always had fun. Except Reala, but he never seemed to like anything.  
  
NiGHTS leaned against one of the many hills and started to doze in the afternoon sun. But something was missing. She opened her eyes and thought. Quiet. It was too quiet. Why weren't the Pians singing?  
  
She stood up and looked around. Right besides her was a Pian with the oddest look on its face. Before NiGHTS could even speak the Pian pointed out to one of the hills.  
  
Above the hill was Reala, with what must have been the biggest smile he ever had. NiGHTS smiled. "He's happy! He's finally happy! I wonder what happened to him?"  
  
He was doing paraloops and fancy stunts when he spotted NiGHTS and floated towards her. He stopped just in front of her and said "I love Nightopia."  
  
Then the Pians started screaming.  
  
***  
  
It was quite a sight from above. All the Pians from all the nearby lands running and flying towards Soft Museum. All of them were screaming at the top of their lungs, running in a blind panic. The Wizeman noticed this. That was the point of the screaming anyway.  
  
The Pians formed a circle. As soon as they hit Soft Museum they stopped screaming, and all was left was a small, sobbing noise. None of the Pians seemed to be making it though. NiGHTS landed quietly in the circle. Reala stood by her, with his smile replaced with a frown. NiGHTS walked into the middle of the circle, and spotted something. It looked like a large pile of yellow fluff. NiGHTS got close and leaned over.  
  
It looked like a sheep. A yellow sheep. No legs though, and it had two rainbow colour horns growing out of it head. It was crying. It looked up at NiGHTS with sad eyes. It tried to talk. "NiGHTS......NiGHTS.......Nighbaaaaaaa! Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"  
  
NiGHTS picked up the creature and held it close. She felt Reala place and hand on her shoulder. A Pian got out from the circle and walked up to NiGHTS. "Don't worry about it NiGHTS. There's nothing you can do. The Nightopian's dead. It's a Nightmaren now. A creature of darkness and bad dreams. You'll be wasting your feelings on it."  
  
NiGHTS looked at the creature. "This was a Pian? What happened to it?" There was a silence, as if the Pians were too sad to answer.  
  
"I did." Said Reala, as his frown turned back to his huge smile.  
  
***  
  
"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" Wizeman was angry. Reala's never seen him this angry. The Guardians didn't know that he could get this angry. The Guardians were currently behind Wizeman, trying to hide behind each other. Reala just stood there taking the full blast with a small smile on his face.  
  
Wizeman continued. "First, a Wake-Dreamer becomes dreamless! Something that only happens when the person's Ideyas are taken. Next, all the Pians, and I mean all the Pians, start screaming and running towards Soft Museum. Then I run into NiGHTS who's clutching a Maren screaming that you've gone insane. Care to explain Reala?" The tone in the Wizeman's voice made the Guardians try to hide even harder. They didn't want to get any of the bloodshed on them.  
  
Reala closed his eyes. The four Ideyas appeared around him, spreading their light around him. Reala just couldn't stop smiling. "Before you pass judgment on me Wizeman, before you do a single thing, I want you to see this." Reala reached out his arms and the Ideyas focused into his hand. "That Pian was turned into a Maren with only the smallest bit of power from an Ideya. I'm going to show you the true power of the Ideyas." Reala closed his eyes and clapped his hands together.  
  
And the land changed.  
  
The rolling hills started moving on their own, acting like they were made out of rubber. The stone artwork kept changing shapes, as if it couldn't decide what it was supposed to looked like. The museum, the tallest structure in all Nightopia, fell on its side but in place of a loud crash just came the rolling movement of the hills. Most the Pians had left by then, but the ones left hit the ground screaming, slowly changing shape into creatures from the darkest of dreams. Reala opened his eyes and faced his shocked audience.  
  
"At first I hated this place. Nothing made sense or had any purpose. But now I can see the purpose. We supply the waking world with dreams, they supply us with Ideyas."  
  
Reala flew right up to the Wizeman. "In the ancient days the Waking world and the Dream world were connected. One could pass from one place to the other without breaking a sweat. But now the purple sea has trapped us, making it impossible to cross."  
  
He paused for a second to let his words sink in. "It's my dream to link the worlds together again! The only way is using the Ideyas to make a bridge, linking the worlds together. We could visit the Waking world and they could visit us! They wouldn't even need to be asleep! But I need all of the Guardian's help to get the Ideyas, I need to change more Pians into Mariens so they could help with building the bridge. And, of course, I need your permission, Wizeman."  
  
The Wizeman didn't speak. The Guardians thought to themselves, each thinking about the Ideyas and what they could do with that power. NiGHTS watched from high above with the jewel on her chest glowing quietly to itself. A handful of Pians flew by her, almost afraid to touch the ground. Reala had his head bowed, silently praying to himself.  
  
"You have my permission. But only with these guidelines. One, I will be in charge of the project, to make sure nothing goes wrong. Two, I want you to use the minimum amount of Ideyas possible; I don't want all of the waking world to become dreamless. And three, the Ideyas will be used for the project and nothing else, for I fear abuse of the Ideyas as much as the ancient ones do."  
  
Reala bowed. "I understand Wizeman."  
  
He bought it, Reala thought to himself, and smiled.  
  
***  
  
*Stick Canyon*  
  
It used to be a desert.  
  
It was now a machine.  
  
Some of the desert part stuck out sometimes, with the occasional patch of land or cactus dotting the land, but mostly it was covered with metal. Reala picked this spot because the purple sea was at its weakest here so it would be easy to build the bridge to the Waking world. The machines were there to build the bridge and the Marens worked the Machines. Of course, it was more then just a bridge now...  
  
A while ago ("Has it already been a month?" Reala thought to himself) he made a deal with the Guardians that went like this: each of them was assigned to an area. In that area they would be in charge of the Marens and gathering the Ideyas from the Wake-Dreamers. the Ideyas were getting split up. For every four, Reala gets two and they got one.  
  
Reala remembered the chocking noise Gulpo made. "We get to keep some of the Ideyas? Can...can...we do that? Won't the Wizeman-" Reala explained it to him simply "The Wizeman won't care, because you'll be giving the fourth Ideya. Got it?"  
  
Reala sat on his high throne. It was black and red like him, and the land around it seemed to be twisted with chaos. "They all fell to the power. Weak fools." He smiled to himself. "But that Wizeman refuses to fall. Damn. I already wasted enough Ideyas on him." He thought for a second. "He always said that he could feel his time coming, maybe he'll drop dead and I won't have to worry about him. Nah, too mean. I'll think of something."  
  
He leaned back in his chair "It's in reach! My dream is finally in reach! All I need now is to finish the bridge to the Waking world and NiGHTS…" His thoughts trailed off for a second. "Where the hell did she go anyway? She's been missing for almost a month...." Reala let out a sigh and his smile fell from his face. "I need NiGHTS for my dream. She's a big part of it" He gave a sad sigh. "Where did you go NiGHTS?"  
  
An apple fell on his head.  
  
***  
  
Nothing was the same as before.  
  
Puffy was larger, and had covered herself with jewelry, gold, and other expensive looking things.  
  
Gillwing was much larger, and his back was covered with the sharpest spikes.  
  
Jackle looked the same, but now had a pack of cards to play with and his cape could now protect him from anything.  
  
Gulpo was able to live without water now, and he had some nasty electric powers.  
  
And Clawz had bombs, and even the Wizeman was nervous about that.  
  
Reala was more muscled bound then before. His face always wore a cruel smile and his eyes seemed to glow.  
  
But NiGHTS looked only a little bit different. More mature, and perhaps a bit more melancholy then before. The only big difference was that the red jewel on her chest always glowed and never seemed to turn off.  
  
Now, Wizeman looked the same. Exactly the same. Even when he was filled with the power of Ideyas he didn't change his looks in any way. The only difference was that he was now a couple hundred feet tall.  
  
"You have all been called here because I have some very important news." Wizeman's voice shook everyone. "The bridge is almost done. Soon we shall be able to go into the Waking world."  
  
The Guardians began the cheer and Reala's smile got larger. NiGHTS flew slowly up and started at what she always guessed was Wizeman's face. "Wizeman, may I ask you a question?"  
  
The Wizeman thought for a second. "Only if you answer mine first. You have been away for almost a month NiGHTS, where have you been?"  
  
NiGHTS thought for a second and decided to tell the truth. "I've been wandering Nightopia, gathering Pians. Too many have turned into Marens and now their number is less then twenty. You see sir, I have always loved the Pians and I want to make sure that they survive all of this. I guess I lost track of time and just spent more time with the Pians then I planned." The Wizeman nodded. It looked safe so she went on with her question "I've been away so I don't know. When we get to the Waking world, what are we going to do?"  
  
The Wizeman gave a small chuckle. "Why my dear NiGHTS! When we get to the Waking world, we're going to take it over!"  
  
Everyone begun to give a nod of agreement, until Wizeman's words sunk in. "What?" They all said.  
  
"My time is coming," Continued Wizeman, "And I don't want it to come. I believe with the power of the Ideyas I can keep myself alive, maybe even forever! If we go to the waking world, we can take all of the people's Ideyas, and we won't even have to wait for them to fall asleep. I do not know what will happen to the people, and truthfully, I don't really care. We will spread Nightopia into that world until the worlds meld. Then we will see if there are any other purple seas to cross and spread even more."  
  
No one talked. They were too busy being stunned.  
  
"But, there is a problem. In order for the bridge to stay open it needs the power of a Red Ideya, something that we have never found. But! Lady Luck has smiled upon us. Two Wake-Dreamers, each with a Red Ideya have been found. They are both only children so their Ideyas can easily be taken."  
  
Jackle flew to where NiGHTS was and bowed. "Wizeman, I speak for the Guardians when I say that any of us would gladly get those Red Ideyas for you! Just give the word and we'll go!"  
  
Reala also flew up. "Wizeman, this bridge has been my dream and I ask of you to let me go get the Red Ideyas."  
  
The Wizeman shook his head. "No. I wish for NiGHTS to go get the Red Ideyas." NiGHTS didn't seem to disagree, so he continued. "She has yet been given the chance to prove herself, and she has no power from Ideyas. She will keep one of the Ideyas to give her power and be in high honor like her brother. Well NiGHTS? Will you go get the Ideyas?" He asked in a joking matter, because he already knew the answer.  
  
"No." answered NiGHTS.  
  
"And I would like to add that you will get those children's Ideyas over my dead body."  
  
***  
  
NiGHTS stopped to catch her breath. It was an all out chase for her and the Guardians were always at her toes. She knew that there was a death warrant out for her but she didn't care. The Wake-Dreamers must keep their Ideyas or all will be doomed. The jewel on her chest glowed steadily. The Pians gave her that glow, as a thanks for saving what was left of them. They said it was her own Red Ideya. Her courage.  
  
"And now I'm running? I have to face them." She looked around. She was in Reala's throne room. "Dead End. I guess I have to face them anyway." She turned around and got a dirt ball in the face.  
  
"Now," Reala said plainly. "We're even."  
  
***  
  
*Twin Seeds*  
  
NiGHTS slammed against Reala's throne with a sickening thud. I didn't know that Reala could spindash, she thought right after thinking AHHH THAT HURT!  
  
Reala flew up to her. "Don't make me do this NiGHTS. We could just go back to Wizeman and explain that it was a mistake! I don't want to drag you back!"  
  
NiGHTS quickly got up, grabbed Reala's arm and slammed him against the throne. "NEVER!" She screamed and flew up into the air.  
  
Reala flew up after her. "Why are you doing this NiGHTS? You'll ruin everything!" He spindash at her but she ducked down to dodge.  
  
"Reala, please understand. The Guardians have always been close friends. And the Wizeman has been like a father to me. And you're my brother, my twin, the realistic half. But...." She did a quick paraloop which through Reala across the room. "This is madness! Nightopia, the waking world, and countless others are in danger! I won't let this happen!" She was so busy screaming she never saw Reala spindashing her from behind.  
  
"NiGHTS, everything's going to be okay. All you have to do is come with me to Wizeman. Either by coming willfully," He began to fly straight towards NiGHTS "OR DRAGGED!" NiGHTS jumped up and paralooped Reala. They rushed towards each other and locked hands. They both strained to break the grip.  
  
"I won't let you ruin my dream, NiGHTS."  
  
"I won't let Nightopia down, Reala."  
  
NiGHTS's jewel brightly flashed, distracting Reala and breaking his grip. She did another paraloop around him that slammed him against the ground. He shot right up and gave her a spindash in the stomach. She grabbed him slammed him into the throne. He reached out behind him, grabbed NiGHTS, and through her over the top of the throne. He heard her let out a small scream. He dashed up and saw NiGHTS cradling her arm. It was cut and bleeding.  
  
"NiGHTS! Let me...." He rushed over and grabbed her arm. He reached out his hand and it began to glow a soft blue colour. The wound began to heal, but NiGHTS was giving out a hiss, as if she was in pain. Her eyes flashed angrily and let out a scream.  
  
"THAT WAS AN IDEYA'S POWER BASTARD!" With her free hand she sent a punch that sent Reala flying. She flew up. "You use the power that only Wake-Dreamers are supposed to use, you've sent the Guardians on a rampage of stealing Ideyas and making countless Wake-Dreamers dreamless! And you corrupted Wizeman, the Protector of Dreamworld since the old days! All for some DREAM!"  
  
She wiped away the tears that were rapidly falling down her face. "I want my brother back. I want the person who I had those dirt ball fights with! I want I want the person who I taught to fly! I want to go exploring Nightopia again with him. I want my brother. I want my brother, NOT YOU!" She began to fly down to Reala but saw that he wasn't there. "What? But he was just-" She was cut off by a blow to the head.  
  
She dropped like a stone, No fancy falling or sparkling lights, just a straight, fast, drop. Reala floated there for a second, holding the piece of his throne that he broke off during NiGHTS speech. He dropped the makeshift club and flew down to where NiGHTS laid out cold.  
  
"I'm sorry NiGHTS, but I am your brother." He whispered as he picked her.  
  
***  
  
NiGHTS stood before Wizeman, staring right at him. Her hands were being held behind her back by Jackle. Around her were the other Guardians, happily giggling and looking at her, awaiting there orders. Reala floated by Wizeman's side, staring at NiGHTS. The Wizeman arched over them all, with the stars and light circling around him and the seeming void they were in. NiGHTS felt her stomach twist when she realized those stars were Ideyas. The Wizeman was still thinking to himself. She looked down, and could have sworn she saw a shadow of a city down there. The Wizeman began to speak.  
  
"NiGHTS, former (he was sure to and a hiss to that) future Protector of Nightopia. I was ready to give you and your brother countless worlds! You two were to be my top generals! But, you hid Pians from me, and weakened my army! You plot against my plans! You attacked, with malice, my top General, Reala! And you're fully against Nightopia's very DESTINY!" He stopped and looked at NiGHTS, who still stood there, staring at the Wizeman. "What do you have to say for yourself?"  
  
NiGHTS seemed to undergo a change. Any anger or rage that she had while fighting Reala faded. Her features soften, and smile spread on her face. The jewel dimmed, but still glowed. "I am sorry that I forgot what the Pians taught me, not to get angry and full of hate. I really shouldn't have gotten so enraged. I'm sorry that I exploded like that in front of everybody, and that I yelled at you Reala." She said to Reala's direction. "I am not sorry though, for saying the honest truth, that you'll get those Red Ideyas over my dead body."  
  
Wizeman nodded. "I thought so. NiGHTS, you are a danger to everything me, Reala, and the Guardians have worked so hard for. That is why I am sentencing you to death. But, if you change your mind, I will gladly bring you back into my army."  
  
NiGHTS shook her head. "No sir."  
  
Wizeman let out a deep sigh. "Then, I have no-"  
  
Reala dashed in front of NiGHTS "WAIT! I have another plan!"  
  
Reala took a deep breath "Let us not kill her, it would be a waste! Let's imprison her instead. Her time trapped will give her time to think over the situation. When she sees the waking world with her very eyes, and see all that we have done and all that we could do, I bet she will gladly join our side!" Reala crossed his fingers behind his back. He was shocked to hear Wizeman let out a soft chuckle.  
  
"Reala, I knew that you would try to save your sister. All right, she will only be imprisoned." Reala let out a huge breath. "But," Wizeman continued "If she escapes or try to stop us in any way the Guardians and Marens have orders to kill her, do you understand?"  
  
Reala nodded his head. "Yes sir, thank you." Her turned and took NiGHTS hand. With a wave of his hand a portal opened up and they stepped through together.  
  
***  
  
It was Spring Valley. Marens flew where once Pians did, but it was still the same place. Reala and NiGHTS walked for a while till Reala stopped at a hill. His hand glowed white. Out of the ground emerged what looked like a small blue temple. He lead NiGHTS up to it. "This is your prison NiGHTS. It's big enough so you can move a bit and it has a nice view....."  
  
NiGHTS looked at Reala. "Thank you for saving my life, Reala. But why are you doing this? Wouldn't it be easier to kill me? That way I wouldn't get in the way of your dream."  
  
Reala shook his head. "My dream isn't the same as the Wizeman's dream. You're an important part of it. Have I ever told you my dream NiGHTS?" She shook her head "Then I'll tell you."  
  
"I first realized my dream when you showed me that ancient writing. Oh don't look at me like that! I didn't dream of the power of the Ideyas. I dreamt of the Waking world. I wondered what it would be like, if it made any sense, if it had rhyme and reason. I wanted to go there. Nightopia drove me up the wall so I figured out I might like it there. It wasn't until Wizeman showed me the power of the Ideyas that I got a plan. I would use the power of the Ideyas to get me to the Waking world! But how? I needed help, powerful help, so I showed the power to Wizeman and asked him to let me build a bridge and to lend me some help."  
  
NiGHTS sneered. "But there was more to then just visiting, wasn't there Reala?"  
  
Reala smiled. "That is where my dream comes in. I dream, NiGHTS, of Nightopia and the Waking world beginning connected again. And I dream of us ruling it. I didn't know how I would do it at first. But thanks to the Wizeman he can just take it over for me. The Wizeman thinks he can live forever, but we all know that his time is soon. Soon we'll be in charge! It would be perfect! I will rule the Waking world and you Nightopia! The Dimensions are like you and me NiGHTS, a realistic one and a dreamer. Apart they're fine but only together they can reach their true potential. I'll be happy, you'll be happy" His smile got larger and he clasped NiGHTS hands. "Everything will work out! Can't you see?"  
  
NiGHTS let go of Reala's hands and slowly shook her head. "It's not perfect Reala, there may be a way to get over there, but this isn't it! People are dreamless already; can't you see it'll only get worse? Do you think the Waking world will just let you take it over? A war will be fought! People will die! Everything will be ruined.....Why can't you see that?"  
  
Reala patted NiGHTS on the shoulder. "Poor NiGHTS, you couldn't see destiny coming if it bit you on the nose. When the time comes, I'll let you out of your prison. You'll see what I'm talking about."  
  
NiGHTS looked at the temple. "And if I don't?"  
  
Reala let out a sigh. "Then we'll be enemies, NiGHTS."  
  
NiGHTS walked towards the temple. She turned around to face Reala. "Good-bye brother." With a backwards paraloop she landed in the temple. She didn't touch the ground though. She gave a spin and started to bounce off the walls and fly about. Out of the corner of his eye Reala saw Pians climb up the hill and watch NiGHTS. He expected them to cry, not to start singing and laughing happily. At the sound of their voices he could see NiGHTS began to dance to the song, happily laughing with the Pians and singing along. He stood there for a while, just watching them, but then turned to leave.  
  
"Good-bye sister." And he flew away. 


End file.
